Happy birthday Oniichan
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Touya dan hadiah apa yang akan Sakura berikan? Juga hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya Touya? Dedicated for Touya's birthday.


**Happy Birthday Oniichan **

A/N: YO! KETEMU LAGI SAMA AYUMI DISINI! #teriak pake toa #ditendang. Hehehe… kali ini aku membuat fic di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura hohoho lagi suka-sukanya nih… fic ini dedicated buat ultahnya Touya, meskipun ulang tahunnya Touya udah lewat~ #ditabok hehehe ini siblings fic jadi enjoy aja yaa….

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP dan Story © Yagami Ayumi

Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Touya dan hadiah apa yang akan Sakura berikan? Juga hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya Touya? Dedicated for Touya's birthday.

* * *

Suara burung yang berkicau menandakan kalau hari sudah berganti pagi dengan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa pula. Tapi berbicara soal hari tentu saja hari ini adalah hari spesial, kenapa? Karena hari ini tanggal 29 februari kakak Sakura Touya berulang tahun dan tentu saja sebagai seorang adik Sakura akan memberikan hadiah pada kakaknya itu.

"HOEEEEEEE!" teriakkan Sakura terdengar sampai ke penjuru rumah. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya jika dia bangun terlambat dan tentu saja membuat ayahnya Fujitaka tersenyum ketika mendengar suara teriakkan putri kecilnya itu. Setelah teriakkan Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang turun dari tangga, menampakkan sosok gadis kecil kelas 5 SD dengan rambut coklat pendek seleher yang dikuncir dua.

Fujitaka dan Touya melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa tas ranselnya. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju meja makan menunggu sarapan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. "Selamat pagi," kata Sakura dengan senyum khasnya. "Selamat pagi Sakura," Fujitaka membalas dengan senyuman lalu meletakkan sarapan di depan Sakura.

"Pagi monster, kau telat lagi hari ini," goda Touya dengan senyuman jahil yang selalu dipakai untuk menggoda adiknya itu. Mendengar godaan jahil dari kakaknya tentu berhasil membuat mood Sakura yang semula biasa menjadi kesal karena telah dipanggil 'monster' oleh kakaknya. "Se-la-mat pa-gi!" Sakura menyapa kembal dengan nada yang ditekan karena kesal, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Touya berhenti menjahilinya. "Yaah… seperti biasa yang namanya moster itu selalu bangun telat," lanjut Touya sambil memakan sarapan paginya. Sekali lagi membuat Sakura kesal dan akhirnya dia pun menginjak kaki kakaknya karena rasa kesal yang sudah memenuhi otaknya.

Merasakan kakinya diinjak oleh Sakura, Touya hanya menahan rasa sakit itu dengan tampang yang tidak enak sambil menelah makan yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya. Melahat kedua anaknya yang bertengkar di pagi hari, Fujitaka langsung melerai mereka sambil membawa sarapan miliknya. "Sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian cepat sarapannya nanti telat."

"Aku berangkat," Touya berdiri dari tempatnya dan meraih tas ranselnya bersedia untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sakura yang melihat kakaknya selesai makan langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, dia mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju pintu depan. "Aaah~ kakak tunggu," Sakura melihat Touya keluar untuk mengambil sepeda miliknya, dengan cepat Sakura memakai sepatu roda yang sering dipakainya ke sekolah dan menyusu Touya.

Sakura dengn cepat menyusul Touya dengan kecepatan penuh dan beruntung karena saat itu Touya masih belum jauh. Touya dan Sakura seperti biasa berangkat sekolah sama-sama tapi seperti hari-hari biasa sebelumnya, mereka harus menjemput Yukito terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menjemput Yukito akhirnya mereka tiba disekolah. Sakura melepas sepatu rodanya dan menaruhnya di dalam loker lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. "Pagi Sakura-chan," Tomoyo menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman yang selalu dipakainya. "Pagi Tomoyo-chan," balas Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas 5-2, sesampainya di kelas mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing Sakura pun tak upa menyapa Shaoran yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya. "Pagi Shaoran-kun," Shaoran melihat Sakura dan langsung membalas sapaannya.

Sakura dan Tomoyo seperti biasa mengobrol bersama lalu Tomoyo bertanya, "Sakura-chan sekarang 'kan hari ulang tahun kakakmu, kau mau menghadiahkan apa?" Sakura meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung lalu terbelalak, ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun kakaknya. "Hoeee~ aku lupa sekarang ulang tahun kakak!" Sakura kebingungan karena pertengkaran tadi pagi membuatnya lupa akan ulang tahun kakaknya sedangkan Tomoyo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman baiknya yang juga merupakan saudaranya itu.

* * *

Setelah sekolah usai Tomoyo dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan di department store karena Sakura berniat membuat kue ulang tahun sendiri untuk kakaknya. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung disambut oleh guardian clow card Kerberos atau biasa dipanggil Kero-chan.

"WAAAHHH~ Sakura kau mau membuat kue ya?" Tanya Kero-chan dengan mulut berair. Guardian berbentuk seperti boneka binatang ini memang rakus kalau dalam hal makanan manis. "Iya aku membuatnya buat kakak, sekarang hari ulang tahunnya," lanjut Sakura smbil memasukkan bahan ke dalam mixer. "Kakakmu ya? Kalau kuenya sudah jadi beritahu aku ya! Harus!" Kero-chan kembali ke dalam kamar Sakura untuk melanjutkan game yang dari tadi dia mainkan.

Dengan penuh antusias Sakura membuat kue dengan cepat, maklum kemahiran Sakura adalah membuat kue meskipun masakannya sering kali dibilang 'tidak enak' oleh kakaknya. Setelah dua jam membuat akhirnya kue yang dibuat Sakura selesai juga, dengan cepat dia langsung menghias kue tersebut dengan tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakak.' Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara bel erbunyi dan segera pergi ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya, menampakkan sosok lelaki jangkung berkacamata dan berambut coklat keputihan dan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan bergelombang memakai bando berwarna merah muda dan ditangannya terdapat cam recorder.

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan," sapa Yukito dan Tomoyo yang mengunjungi rumah Sakura untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Touya. "Malam Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san. Ayo masuk," Sakura mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan kejuatan untuk Touya. Beruntung sekarang Touya sedang kerja sambilan jadi pulangnya agak telat dan hal itu memberikan mereka banyak waktu.

Setelah persiapan selesai, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel berbunyi dan segera berlari mencari tempat persembunyian dan mereka mendengar suruhan dari Yukito, "Cepat sembunyi di belakang meja di dapur!" Sakura dan Tomoyo langsung bersembunyi dibelakang meja dan mematikan lampu, di belakang meja Tomoyo nampak sibuk menyalakan cam recorder miliknya untuk merekam momen-momen ini.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut coklat kehitaman sambil membawa tas ransel miliknya. "Selamat datang Touya!" Yukito menyambutnya dengan gembira, Touya melihat sekelilingnya dan heran melihat area dapur sangat gelap karena biasanya ada lampu kecil yang dinyalakan. Touya bejalan menuju dapur dan empat ingin menyalakan lampu tapi hal itu dihentikannya setelah mendengar teriakkan 'kejutan' dari suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kejutan!" Sakura berteriak dengan memegang kue yang dibuatnya tadi, di samping Sakura nampak Tomoyo sedang merekam adegan yang terlihat menghangatkan hati itu. Mata Touya terbelalak kaget dengan hal yang diterimanya malam itu lalu ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. "Selamat ulang tahun kakak!" Touya hanya tersenyum melihat kejutan dari adiknya itu. Jujur dia sebenarnya senang tapi belum pas tentunya 'kan kalau dia belum menjahili adiknya itu.

"Hee… tak kusangka monster bisa ingat juga ya tentang ulang tahunku," Touya menyeringai dan melihat ekspresi adiknya yang cemberut Karena dipanggil monster.

"Sakura bukan monster!" ya Sakura sebal dikatai monster tapi sepertinya untuk satu hari ini saja dia membiarkannya. Sakura pun memberikan kue yang dibuatnya pada Touya.

"Ini kue buat kakak, aku membuatnya sendiri," Sakura menyerahkan kuenya.

"Apa ini aman? Untuk dimakan maksudku?" sekali lagi Touya menjaili Sakura dengan jahilan khas miliknya yang dengan sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi,"

Touya lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada adiknya itu.

Malam itu adalah malam yang membahagiakan dengan pesta yang menyenangkan juga rasa kekeluargaan yang membuat hati nyaman. Mereka berempat memakan kue ulang thaunnya Touya bersama-sama dan sepertinya Tomoyo dan Sakura melupakan satu orang yang sampai sekarang ini masih bermain game di lantai atas. Setelah pesta selesai Yukito langsung pulang karena masih ada pekerjaan lan yang belum dia kerjakan dan Touya segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dan yang tersisa hanyalah Sakura dan Tomoyo, yang tentunya masih memegang cam recorder miliknya.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan ke lantai atas tepat ke kamar Sakura berada dan melihat Kero-chan yang belum selesai bermain game. Merasakan keberadaan Sakura Kero-chan langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura mana kuenya?"

"Eh?"

"Mana kue yang kupesan?" Kero-chan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ha?" Sakura kebingungan dan juga Tomoyo lalu mereka melihat ke arah satu sama lain dan sadar dengan kata-kata Kero-chan. Dan dengan cepat Sakura mnta maaf pada Kero-chan karena sudah melupakannya.

Kero-chan yang tidak percaya langsung menangis karena kesal dia tidak dapat bagian. "Kuekuu! Aku nggak kebagian!" karena lemas Kero-chan pun langsung pingsan tak berdaya.

Tomoyo dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang…

"Dasar Kero-chan."

Sementara itu…

Di dalam kamar mandi Touya sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi malam tu mengenai ulang tahunnya dan tidak peraya kalau adiknya hanya menghadiahkan dia sebuah kue.

"Haaah~ tak kusangka Sakura hanya menghadiahkanku sebuah kue, apa dia nggak punya uang buat beli hadiah ya?" sebenarnya Touya merasa hanya sebuah kue juga tidak apa-apa karena dia sudah tidak butuh yang namanya hadiah lagi, jika ada Sakura baginya itu sudah cukup karena menurutnya Sakura adalah 'hadiah' yang sangat penting baginya. Seorang adik yang sangat berharga yang bisa dia lindungi…

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ *makan es krim* hehe gimana? Gaje ya? Emang #digiles hehe maaf kalo rada aneh ceritanya tapi kurasa emang itu sikapnya Touya deh… oh ya ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura hahaha! Dan aku tuh penggemar berat pair kakak-adik TouXSaku! Mereka itu kakak-adk the best kedua bagiku setelah TaiXKari dari fandom digimon. Oh iya Minna! Read and review ya… berikan komen-komen kalian.


End file.
